Never Come Back
by Ice Queen 333
Summary: Kagome ponders the recent events on her side of the well,while Sango and Inuyasha have a confrontation of their own.Chapter two is up.
1. Chapter 1

AN:This is mostly just a little random idea of mine.I really don't like Kagome,but I wanted to get Sango in a fic.as well and this is just what came out.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Pairings:InuyashaxMiroku onesided,hinted SangoxKagome

"Sango,really,I'm sure Miroku will get better as time goes on.He hasn't groped nearly as many women as...",Kagome kept on,un aware Sango couldn't be any less interested.This week had been a very boring one.No demons,no shards,no nothing.Since Kagome had to go home for some tests in a couple of days,they all decided hell with it and go back to Kaede's.Turns out,Kaede had been summoned to another village,since their own miko had passed away and they had yet to find a replacment.Kaede was to care for the sick and help make sure a suitiable miko was picked for the empty postion.She would be back in a couple of weeks and the group was welcome to stay at her hut.At the moment,Sango was walking Kagome to the well,to make sure no demons got a hold of '_The oh so sweet and precious little naiive miko from the future'_.Pfft.Sango snorted at the thought and rolled her eyes while Kagome kept going on about this and that.

Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't lead her to the well because they were "helping out" the villagers with their huts.But,no surprise to Sango,the villagers hadn't seen hide nor hair of them.Kagome brushed it off as they were just taking a walk in the woods somewhere and they would come and help when the heat of the day died down.'Yeah,they're in the woods,but they sure as hell ain't walking,not yet anyway.',Sango thought with a slight scowl.Kilala was also aware of this little devolpment.One reason why she made sure her and Shippo's playing never led them to going too close to the forest.Kagome,however,remained just as clueless as always.Still under the fantasy she and Miroku were secretly in love and that one day,Inuyasha would come to Kagome and say he chose her over Kikyo.

'Neither is going to happen now.',Sango thought with a smile,slightly happy for the new couple."You and Miroku just make the cutest couple.It's just like a fairy-tale.",Kagome gave a dreamy little sigh and Sango thought she was gonna hurl.'She honestly believes I loved that lecher?',Sango thought,scowling.'Oh,how much farther is the well!',she wondered sadly,anxious to get away from Kagome.Kagome just got on her nerves so easily recently.Her whole overly-happy personality and thinking the world could do no wrong point-of-view annoyed Sango like nothing else.That,and she was already making plans for her and Miroku's wedding.Sango glared at her out of the corner of her eye as she started on said subject.

"Oooohhh! Just think if you two got married! There would be cake and roses and...",Kagome stopped suddenly when Sango whirled around,anger obvious on her face."I'm only saying this once,so listen closely.I.Do.Not.Love.Miroku.",Sango said each word loud and clear,hoping Kagome would get the message and drop it once and for all.No such luck.Kagome gave her this pitying look and sighed sadly."Oh,Sango,I know it hurts you when he goes after other girls,but,just give him time.I know he loves you.",Kagome said softly.Sango wanted to shake her until she broke her neck."You're not listening.I don't love him.I never have.I don't know where you got this fantasy from,but you are mistaken.",Sangoe gritted out,glaring at Kagome all the while.Kagome looked hurt at the tone of Sango's words.'Why is she so angry?',Kagome wondered.

Sango marched off again,Kagome quietly following.They finally reached the well,much to Sango's relief.Kagome sighed and looked up at Sango,determination shinning in her eyes.'Now what?',Sango thought grimly,watching Kagome march toward her."Ok,I admit,maybe I was wrong about being so obessed with you and Miroku.",Kagome's frown lifted into a smile as she continued."But as the saying goes,there are plenty of other fish in the sea.After all you've been through,you deserve to find someone who makes you happy.You can give up fighting and have a perfect,normal--",Kagome yelped as Sango's boomerang missed her head by an inch and chopped down the tree behind her.Kagome fell down out of surprise as Sango caught her weapon.Sango looked down at her in pure rage and slammed one end of her boomerang into the ground by Kagome's head.Kagome whimpered and looked up at Sango in fear.

"You stupid little bitch.You just...don't get it,do you?",Sango snarled as she leaned down to Kagome's level."The only people I love and need are Kilala and my brother.I chose to be a slayer because I love it.I wouldn't give this up for something as fleeting as love for someone else.My remaining kin do make me happy.I don't need anyone else.",Sango said,looking Kagome straight in the eye.Kagome swallowed and nodded.Sango just smiled and continued."And,apparently,the others don't need me too much either.Right now,Miroku and Inuyasha are fucking eachother.You were just to caught up in your own head to notice.",Sango's smile turned into a grin as Kagome's face paled."That's not true! Inuyasha loves Kikyou!",Kagome yelled in Sango's face,only to get back-handed across the face by said girl."But you wish it was you he loved,don't you? It's too late now,for you or Kikyou.Inuyasha didn't want the past or the the future,so he grabbed onto the present.This has been going for awhile now.",Sango explained,ignoring Kagome's tears.

At hearing her sob,Sango glanced up at her in annoyance."Oh suck it up,crybaby.You go on and on about how you just want him to be happy,and now that he is,you go and have an emotional breakdown.Over something as trival as this!",Sango sighed and got up and hauled Kagome to her feet."I thought it was about time someone filled you in.That little bubble of ignorance you had going was starting to get really large.",Sango said as she pulled Kagome to the well.Kagome yanked her arm out of Sango's grip and looked at her in anger,tears still coming down her face."How could you do this to me! I thought you were my friend.You lost everything Sango! You should know this pain I'm going through!",Kagome screamed.Sango's eyes narrowed as she looked at the younger girl."Yes,I did lose everything.And I learned my lesson from it.I stuck to my goal and unlike you,I was not swayed by false fantasies such as love from another.It's your own fault,you knew he loved Kikyo and yet you still kept hoping,even though it broke your heart.And now you've lost him again,yet I still see that faint shimmer of hope,hope that he will be yours.I told you so you wouldn't have to find out on your own.",Sango said coldly.

"Yet,however,you are winding yourself up in lies once again,even as we speak.You truely are stupid.",Sango sighed,shaking her head.Kagome shook with anger and her fists clenched at her sides."I know it's pathetic! But I love him! I'm not like you! I actually let myself fall in love,unlike--",Kagome never got to finish her sentence,as Sango's lips came crashing down on her own.The kiss was harsh and demanding.Kagome felt new tears come,out of the pain and now confusion,bubbling inside her heart.Next thing she knew,she was dangling inside the bone-eaters-well,her left arm being held up by Sango.

Sango looked down at the girl with no emotion as her grip increased on Kagome's wrist."No,I fell in love,by accident of course.But,I don't lie to myself about what's possible and what's not,and even if I had allowed myself to embrace,I knew I could never have the person my fucking heart wanted.",Sango glared down at the girl when she whimpered from the pain growing in her wrist."Inuyasha has Miroku,Shippo has us,And I need no one.The jewel is almost complete,so there's really no need for you to stay.So,just do us all a favor and spat out,releasing Kagome's wrist just after her grip shattered the bone.Sango watched as the blue-black light swallowed Kagome up,taking her to her own time.

Walking back over to her chosen weapon,Sango hefted it up and threw at the well with all her might.It tore through the wood like a knife going through butter.Because of the destruction on the top,the well's support weakened and it soon started collapsing on itself.Sango caught the giant weapon and smiled when she felt the ground rumble slightly as the well caved in.Sango stared at it a minute or two,trying to grasp the fact Kagome was gone,probably for good.Casting a look at where the well use to be,Sango turned around and headed to the village.She would stick by what she said,she wouldn't need anyone but her kin.'I'm a slayer,a warrior.I won't let anything or anyone stop me from getting my goal.',Sango ignored the wetness she felt on her cheeks and kept her head held high.'I'm a warrior,and warrior's don't need distractions.'.

I'm not sure whether I should continue this or leave it as is.Tell me in a review if you think it should go on.Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I apologize for the long wait,but many things came up that prevented me from getting a decent amount of time in which to write the second chapter.Hopefully,no such distractions will happen again.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her broken wrist through the cast slowly.Her mother looked at her worriedly from the driver's seat of the car."Kagome,...are you sure it was the fall that broke it?" Her mother asked for the hundredth time since coming back from the doctor's office.Kagome sighed again and nodded,"Yes,I'm sure.Like I said,I fell from the top of the well all the way to the bottom.That's not exactly a short drop,you know.",Kagome gave a fake laugh and looked back out the window as they approached the shrine.

As soon as they came to a halt,Kagome was out of the car and on the way to the house.Mrs.Higurashi sighed as she watched her daughter climb up the steps.There was something Kagome wasn't telling her,of that much she was sure.'She'll tell me when she feels it's the right time.',she decided as she got out of the car,and ignored the little voice in her head that disagreed with her entirely.

Kagome layed on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.She hated lying to her family,but what else could she do? 'Oh yeah,mom,my best freiend broke my wrist because she was in love with me,that's what really happened.',she thought sarcasticlly to herself.No,the truth simply would not do.So far,the story was that she lost her balance on the lip of the well on the otherside,and when she fell into her own time,she broke her wrist on the hard ground.Needless to say,many people weren't buying it.Her mother was doubtful,Souta plainly didn't believe any of it,and even Grandpa looked at her suspicously.

She took a deep breath and rolled over.Their disbelief only grew when the doctor said just how it was broken.The entire wrist bone was shattered all the way around,something not typical of a fall such as the one she claimed happened.Normally,it would just be splintered slightly,or a small crack,judging by how far you fell.And everyone in her family knew enough math to know the fall from the top to the bottom of the well was not a great enough distance to shatter a bone like that.But yet they kept quiet,thinking it was only a matter of waiting,and then she would spill.'Not this time.',she thought sadly and looked at her injured hand.

It had been three days since the incident with Sango.As of yet,Kagome hadn't tried to go back down the well.'I wouldn't be much good anyhow,I can't use a bow.',she thought and glanced over at her shards of the Sacred Jewel.She still had them,so that must mean she could still go back to the past,right? 'No,Sango wanted me gone.She must have done something to the well so I couldn't get back.',at that thought,her eyes narrowed spitefully.

Just what the heck was her problem? They get to the well and she just suddenly goes insane,breaks her wrist,and throws her down the well like garbage.She couldn't have been serious about loving her,correct? It was just a ploy to throw her off.'Well,it worked.',Kagome thought as she once again glared at the ceiling.While she had been at the doctor's office,they had asked if someone had hurt her.She assured them that was not the case,lying through her teeth the whole time.She actually couldn't believe Sango had enough strength to do it.'Why not? She breaks demon's necks without a problem,so what's shattering human bones to her? And that boomerang she welds has to weigh in around 100 pounds,yet she throws it as if it weighed nothing! She could have broken my entire arm if she'd wanted to!',the little voice in her head informed her,then went and hid back in the shadows of her mind.

'Hmph!',Kagome frowned deeply.When she goes back,or tries to anyway,she would get answers.Oh yes,she was going to try and go back.Once her wrist was better,she'd jump down there again and get answers from Sango herself.She wasn't afraid of her,and she would show it! And if she couldn't get through the well...'Worry about it when the time comes.',Kagome assured herself.Pleased with her decision,Kagome rolled over for some much needed rest.

Sango polished her weapon thoroughly,glancing up every now and then at Shippo and Kilala.As far as the village knew,the young miko had left to her own country once again,and the priest and the hanyou went to get rid of a demon in a neighboring village.That was what she told them and they didn't question her.In truth,Kagome was now stuck in her own world,the bond to the past was severed by Sango's own hand.Inuyasha and Miroku did what they normally did when Kagome went home:spend as much time with eachother as possible until the screaming banshee came back.'But not anymore though.She'll never come back.',Sango grinned and ignored the empty feeling inside her at those words.

She went back to her weapon until a scream grabbed hers,and the entire village's,attention."SANGO!",the angry roar echoed out from the forest.Sango looked up in the direction of which it had came and smiled slightly.'Looks like the lovebirds stumbled upon what's left of the well.',shaking her head she put her weapon down and stood up.Within seconds a red blur sped toward her and Sango found herself pinned against the wall by her throat.She smirked down at the angry hanyou,his amber eyes ablaze."Find something interesting out in the forest,huh,Inuyasha?",Sango asked,wincing when his grip on her throat increased.

"Inuyasha!",Miroku yelled as he finally managed to make it to the hut,completely out of breath."Stop this! There is no proof that Sango destroyed the well! It could have been a demon for all we kn--",he was cut off by Inuyasha's scathing growl."It wasn't! I smelled only her and Kagome.No demons even came near there.",Inuyasha spoke,venom dripping off every word as her glared at Sango.Kilala had long ago transformed into her large,fiery form,and was currently rounding up on Inuyasha,preparing to strike if he hurt Sango.

"I want to know why.Don't bother to deny it,it was you who destroyed the well.Now,I want a reason.",Inuyasha demanded,releasing his grip on Sango's throat slighty."You? Want a reason?",Sango rasped out,an insane smile making it's way across her face."Because I hated her.That perfect,pure,little bitch disgusted me to the point of no return.I had to send her away,or you would have come across a corpse instead of a broken well.",Sango grinned."Will that do as your reason,Inuyasha?",Sango laughed out.Inuyasha snarled and threw her to the ground."You've lost your fucking mind!",Inuyasha gritted out and turned away."Hehehe,that maybe true,but in this time in place? Who the hell hasn't!",he ignored the statement,but the insane laughter wasn't so easy to block out as he walked away.

ok,i'll end it here for now.i'll try to get the next chapter up soon as possible.thank you for your patience.


End file.
